Superman: The Legacy of Superman Vol 1 1
*Paul Westfield *Newsboy Legion :*Gabby II :*Big Words II :*Flip II :*Scrapper II :*Tommy Thompkins II Villains: * Other Characters: *Superman *Dubbilex *John Gabrielli *Tony Rodriguez *Wally Johnson *Pat MacGuire *Tommy Tompkins *Carl Packard Locations: *Metropolis :*Project Cadmus ::* Habitat Items: *Guardian's Shield Vehicles: *Whiz Wagon | Writer2_1 = Roger Stern | Penciler2_1 = Denis Rodier | Inker2_1 = Ande Parks | Colourist2_1 = Glenn Whitmore | Letterer2_1 = Albert De Guzman | Editor2_1 = Mike Carlin | Editor2_2 = Jennifer Frank | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle2 = Sister Act | Synopsis2 = After a brisk walk, Rose Forrest walks into her house being robbed. The police come and take her statement while a secuirty door is installed. While watching the nightly news about the increase in crime since Superman's death, the Thorn takes over Rose's mind and takes her through a passage to her secret lair where she dons her costume to search for her thief. She tracks a couple of thieves who send her to a fencer named Cherokee. Cherokee is clean but hears word on the street of a new guy who operates out of various warehouses. The thief who robbed Rose is there trying to sell her VCR. Thorn takes down the operation single-handedly, but not before calling the police to the site. The next morning, the phone wakes up Rose. It's the police who say that they caught her thief, retrieved her VCR, and that they had help from Thorn. On her nightstand lamp is a note from Thorn telling her not to be afraid, leaving Rose all the more confused. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: *Thorn Supporting Characters: * Villians: * Other Characters: * Locations: *Metropolis Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Jerry Ordway | Penciler3_1 = Dennis Janke | Inker3_1 = Mike Machlan | Colourist3_1 = Glenn Whitmore | Letterer3_1 = John Costanza | Letterer3_2 = Albert De Guzman | Editor3_1 = Mike Carlin | Editor3_2 = Jennifer Frank | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle3 = Gangbuster of Suicide Slum | Synopsis3 = Gangbuster violently attacks a group of thugs and mob enforcers. He then makes a call to Inspector Henderson to come and make arrest. Henderson, while running a trace on the call, tells him that it's next to impossible to get an arrest to stick. Gangbuster hangs up the phone, but Henderson knows where he might find him, in Centennial Park, by the Superman Memorial statue. Henderson tells him he knows his identity and that the perps he attacked will probably press charges against him. He says that his actions are vengeance not justice. He hands Gangbuster a bus ticket and tells him to leave town or else the law, including himself, will come after him. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: *Gangbuster Supporting Characters: *Bill Henderson Villians: * Other Characters: * Locations: *Metropolis :*Suicide Slum :*Centennial Park Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = William Messner-Loebs | Penciler4_1 = Curt Swan | Inker4_1 = Joe Rubinstein | Colourist4_1 = Glenn Whitmore | Letterer4_1 = Bill Oakley | Editor4_1 = Mike Carlin | Editor4_2 = Jennifer Frank | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle4 = Funeral Pyres! | Synopsis4 = Due to the absence of Superman, Lexcorp has been hijacked three times in the past month by a group called the terrormasters. Luthor, Jr. has been spying on the metahuman, Sinbad, having lunch with sister Soraya. He comes up with a plan to get rid of the terrormasters without drawing attention to himself. He has an employee infiltrate the group and has the hired hand stage a robbery of heavy-duty firearms at LexCorp, killing a secretary in the process. The false guilt coming from Luthor, Jr., spurs Soraya to have Sinbad go after the criminals. Sinbad and Soraya locate the terrormasters, who are testing the gun. They fire upon Sinbad, but he is able to get up his force-field, and he is knocked out. Suddenly a hologram of Luthor appears, telling the thugs that they're dead, as he has rigged the gun with an explosive device. Sinbad believes that his shield, while blocking the blow of the device, backfired on the criminals and killed them in the process. Sinbad, feeling as if he accidently killed them, and Soraya go home. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: *Sinbad Supporting Characters: * Soraya Nassur Villians: *Lex Luthor II * Terrormasters Other Characters: * Munea Nassur * Jahir Nassur * Hassan Nassur * Hoda Nassur Locations: *Metropolis :*LexCorp Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = Dan Jurgens | Penciler5_1 = Trevor Scott | Inker5_1 = Trevor Scott | Colourist5_1 = Glenn Whitmore | Letterer5_1 = John Costanza | Editor5_1 = Mike Carlin | Editor5_2 = Jennifer Frank | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle5 = Vanishing Point | Synopsis5 = After completing his training, Waverider is taken to the Library of Time by the Linear Men to observe and document the the last moments of Superman. Waverider cannot bring himself to let Superman be killed, so he sets off to change the event. Ryder follows him and explains to Waverider how there a lot of people, just as great as Superman in different fields of life, that could deserve the same treatment too. Waverider sees Ryder's point and restarts time to let things go on, while both men watch Superman's last moments in sadness. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: *Waverider Supporting Characters: *Linear Men :*Rip Hunter :*Matt Ryder :*Liri Lee Villians: * Other Characters: *Superman *Doomsday *Lois Lane *Jimmy Olsen *Ice *Bloodwynd Locations: *Vanishing Point *Metropolis :*Daily Planet Items: * Linear Device Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}